Pokemon: Mystery Adventures
by Guitar the Hedgehog
Summary: When Misty is rescued from Mt. Moon cavern by a boy named Thomas, she decides to go with him to Unova. While there, she meets old friends and new friends, new rivals, and Team Plasma's return. And Misty will have to face one of the biggest challenges of her life: love. Rated T for passionate kissing.


Pokemon: Mystery Adventures

Chapter 1

Darkness...that's all Misty could remember. She was having a nice stroll in the woods, and next thing she knew, she was in what looked like a cave. She got up and looked around at her surroundings. She had no idea where she was, and was pretty sure nowhere near the entrance. She didn't even know how she got here in the first place.

"Where the heck am I?" Misty said, disoriented. She took out her flashlight and looked around. She was indeed, in a cave, and it was in a large room. She started to walk down a path through the cave. 'This is creepy. How did I get here?' She thought.

...

In the same cave, another trainer was roaming around, him also not knowing how he got there, or where "there" was. He was walking through the caves with his Manectric, and was confused. "Did you see what happened, Manectric?" He asked. Manectric shook it's head. "Well, it's puzzling. I don't know where we are. But this cave has to have an entrance."

...

Misty was getting more creeped out. She occasionally heard strange sounds through the cave, and they sent chills up her spine. She was also hungry, and a little cold, being in her short shorts and tanktop in a drafty cave. She heard rumbling coming from above.

She looked up and saw a big crack in the ceiling getting bigger. Her eyes widened, and she screamed and started to run. The whole path was going to collapse. She was also almost at the end of the path. She barely made it, but tripped on a rock, causing her to hit her head on the ground hard.

She started to lose conciousness. Her vision was starting to fade. Then she faintly heard a male voice say, "Are you alright?", before passing out.

...

Misty started to stir, and then she opened her eyes. She immediately realized she was being carried. She looked up, and saw that a boy was carrying her out the entrance of the cave in his arms. He was her age, with black hair that kind of looked like Ash's, and green eyes. He was wearing a red jacket with a blue shirt underneath.

But what Misty noticed the most were the prints on his trainer card, which was in a card sleeve on the inside of his jacket. There were the Pokemon League stamps for Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. 'He beat the Pokemon Leagues of every region except for Kanto and Unova? That's incredible.' Misty thought. She tried to move, but a jolt of pain came to her head.

"Don't move so much. You're wounded." He said. He went over to a tree and set Misty down under the shade, and got out a pillow. He put it under her head. "I found you knocked out in the cave, and I carried you out while Manectric found the entrance." He said. But Misty wasn't listening to him that much at all.

She thought the boy looked handsome and caring. She snapped back to reality. "So, my name's Misty." She said. "My name is Thomas." He said with a warm smile. Misty smiled for a moment, before gasping at the feeling of Thomas' hand on the inside of her upper thigh.

"Relax. You have a gash on your leg." Thomas said. Misty looked down and she did indeed have a gash on her leg that she did not notice. But Thomas' hand replaced the pain with pleasure as he rubbed it, trying to numb the pain that Misty could barely feel anymore. He then got some bandaging out, and wrapped it around the gash on her leg.

"Thank you." Misty said when he finished. "No problem. Always want to help people out in need." Thomas said. "Do you know where we are?" Misty asked. "Mt. Moon. Cerulean City isn't that far. I'll go with you back to the gym." Thomas said. "Wait, how did you know that I live in Cerulean City?" Misty said.

"You gained popularity when you took over the Cerulean Gym for your sisters." Thomas said. "Really? I guess it faded when they came back." Misty said, the two of them packing up and walking towards Cerulean City, which was faintly visible in the distance.

"Mostly. I come from Blackthorn City in Johto, so not much happens around there, considering the only way to get there on foot is to go through the Ice Path. It's even hard for mail and newspaper to get there." Thomas said. "How did you get to the other regions, then?" Misty said.

"I went through the Ice Path. That's how I caught Sneasel. To get to Kanto, I crossed the Tohjo Falls to get to the Pokemon League." Thomas said. "You've crossed the Tohjo Falls? How?" Misty said. "Golduck helped me over the waterfalls." Thomas said.

"That's incredible." Misty said, impressed. "I also have rivals in other regions too. I can remember this one trainer who could never defeat me." Thomas said. "Who?" Misty asked. "His name is Ash Ketchum." Thomas said. "WHAT?!" Misty said, startling Thomas. "What's wrong?" He said.

"Y-you know who Ash is?" Misty said. "You've met that guy with the Pikachu?" Thomas said. "I used to travel with him." Misty said. "Really? Well, that's weird. We have both met the same person at a certain point." Thomas said. "Anyways, we're here." He said.

...

They stood outside the Cerulean City gym "Well, this is it." Thomas said. "Where are you going now?" Misty asked. "Unova. Professor Juniper wants to see me for something." Thomas said. "Well, goodbye Misty." Thomas said. "Uh...goodbye." Misty said, standing there. "Come on, Manectric." Thomas said, as him and Manectric started walking in the opposite direction. Misty just stood there, pondering.

"Wait!" Misty yelled. Thomas and Manectric looked back to see Misty rushing towards them. "What is it?" Thomas asked. "Um...if it's ok with you...I'd like to go travelling with you." Misty asked, nervously.

"What? Why?" Thomas said, confused. "Well, it's been a while since I've been on an adventure, so I'd like to go on another one since my sisters can run the gym." Misty said. Thomas and Manectric looked at each other, then back at Misty. Then they both smiled. "Sure. It would be good to have some extra company with us on the journey." Thomas said.

"Oh thank you! I haven't had the thrill of adventure in a while." Misty said, giving Thomas a big hug."Uh, you're welcome. I'll let you pack up before we go to Vermilion Port." Thomas said. Misty released him. "Ok." Misty said, before rushing off to her house to get ready.

Thomas took out a ball. He threw it for Manectric. 'She's nice. And cute. I can't believe she used to know Ash.' Thomas thought. Manectric brought the ball back and looked up at Thomas. Thomas threw it again. This time, Manectric caught the ball in mid air. "Nice one, buddy." Thomas said. Then, he heard a group of girls yelling.

It was Misty, with her sisters clinging to her feet, pleading for her not to go. "Please don't go Misty!" Daisy said. "We like, need you!" Violet said. "And you like, shouldn't be going on your own." Lily said. "Get off of me!" Misty said. She finally was able to shake off her sisters off.

"I'm going, you can manage the gym by yourselves. And I'm not going alone. I'm going with Thomas." Misty said. Daisy, Lily, and Violet all looked forward at Thomas.

"He's a cute one." Lily said. "You should try and hook up with him." Daisy said. Misty prayed that Thomas didn't hear that. It was good that he didn't.

"Shut up." Misty hissed. Thomas walked over to them. "Your sisters are very...concerned about you." Thomas said. "I guess you can say that." Misty said. "So are you ready?" Thomas said. "Yeah." Misty said. "Well, let's go." Thomas said.

He whistled, and a Pidgeot came out of nowhere, startling Misty and her sisters. Thomas returned Manectric to it's Pokeball. "We'll fly to Vermilion." Thomas said. Thomas got on and helped Misty on the bird. Before they took off, Violet said to Misty, "Go get him, tiger!"

"What?" Thomas said. "Nothing, just tell the Pidgeot to go." Misty said quickly. "Vermilion City, please." Thomas said to the Pidgeot. It took off immediately.

Misty waved to her sisters and they waved back until both couldn't see each other. Misty and Thomas were high above the clouds now. "This bird is pretty fast." Misty said. "This Pidgeot gives me rides in exchange for Pokeblocks and berries. But sometimes, it can't gather food for it's young, so I give it food just for that cause." Thomas said.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Misty said. "But it can't come with us to Unova, so I'll give it a little extra." Thomas said. The bird swooped down as Vermilion City came into view. "There it is. Drop us onto the port." Thomas said to Pidgeot.

Pidgeot went down and landed safely on the Vermillion port. Misty and Thomas got off the Pidgeot. Thomas counted out 15 Pokeblocks and 30 Oran berries. "This should be enough for some time. Untill next time, friend." Thomas said, putting the Pokeblocks and berries in a bag hanging from the Pidgeot's neck by a strap.

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot cried happily, and flew off. "Goodbye!" Misty said to the bird as she and Thomas waved. They looked behind them at a big cruise ship.

"Are we going to Unova on that?" Misty said. "Yeah." Thomas said. "But I can't afford it." Misty said. "Don't worry. I'll pay for your admission." Thomas said. "Oh, I can't make you pay for it." Misty said. "It's ok. I have enough." Thomas said. Misty frowned. She didn't want to feel like she was taking advantage of him. "So, let's go." Thomas said.

Misty looked behind her and said in her mind, 'Goodbye for now, Kanto.'

...

Author's Note: Now with different region! Finally got around to fixing this damn story. And it's been edited and revised as best as I can with my writing application. Also, I'm severely pissed off at my Xsplit not working, and I need to wait a bit before I can resume livestreaming on Twitch, so thanks, creators of Xsplit, for not making a fairly simple streaming software. I can't even get my webcam working. So until next chapter!


End file.
